Antara Aku dan Kamu
by Chernaya shapochka
Summary: Sebuah cerita kecil untuk Netherlands dan Indonesia. Kisah yang entah romantis atau tidak. Dibumbui nostalgia dan secuil sejarah mereka. Summary saya edit, gak pinter bikinnya. NethxMaleIndo! Sho-Ai. DLDR, RnR sangat dibutuhkan


"_Aku di sini… ya, tenanglah… sshhtt, sudah Ind__ische__…"_

_Ind__ische__ masih menangis dalam dekapa__n__ pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda itu. Dialah yang selama ini selalu berada di sisi__nya__. Mendekap, menghibur, menjaga, entahlah… apa saja yang membuatnya bisa melupakan segala kesedihan dan ketakutannya.__ (Oke, saya terlalu mendramatisir, abaikan saja-_-)_

"_Ta…tapi, a…aku b__e-b__enar-benar tidak bisa… K__-k__au t-tahu sendiri ka..kalau a-aku tidak bisa berbicara di depan kelas.__ Semua ja-ja-jadi mengejekku__", kata bocah kecil itu __putus-putus__.__ Sesak._

"_Tapi kalau kamu terus bilang tidak bisa, kapan kamu bisa melakukannya? Besok? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan? Kan belum tentu.", balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Netherlands pasti bilang begitu deh! Bukannya mendukungku, malah bilang sebaliknya__!__" Keluh __Indische dalam tangisnya__ yang kemudian hanya dibalas senyum hangat oleh Netherlands._

"_Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku mengatakannya agar kau mau untuk menghadapi ketakutanmu itu, Indische." Jelas pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu sembari ia mengelus helai-helai rambut gelap Indische._

_Indische yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut mulai tenang, tangisannya mereda. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya. Tentu hal ini membuat pemuda yang memangkunya—Netherlands—bingung. Dengan mantap, Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, alisnya ditekuk, meskipun masih terlihat di sudut mata coklatnya setitik air mata._

"_Baiklah! Lihat nanti! Aku akan membuat Netherlands bangga! Aku janji!" si kecil berkata, lantang._

_Pemuda yang memangkunya membelalakkan mata hijaunya. Tertawa renyah, lucu sekali baginya bocah ini. Ia pun memandang lembut si kecil Indische..._

"_Tentu saja! Indische adikku yang lucu ini bukan anak manja kan?"_

"_Bukan! Aku bukan anak manja, Kakak!"_

_Dan sejak saat itulah, bocah kecil itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Sumpahnya telah terpatri. Ia akan membuat laki-laki di depannya itu bangga. Seseorang yang ia sebut Kakak._

* * *

><p><strong>Rate: T? M? MA? MLANSIA—plak! Oke, ini T kok.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre: Erm, saya gak tau juga-_- mungkin Family/Romance? Saya pikirannya romance terus akhir-akhir ini-_-a**

**Warning: Well, I guess maybe AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, JELEK, EYD FFFFFFF ancur banget, a little PWP, mungkin gak sih ada typo(s) ._.? Don't Like Don't Read aja lah...-_- ENJOY!**

**Pairing: NetherlandsxIndonesia, ada bumbu NetherlandsxDenmark sikit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan: <strong>_untuk flashback_, untuk masa sekarang. _Flashback_ memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, sedangkan masa sekarang menggunakan sudut pandang Netherlands.

* * *

><p><strong>Antara Aku dan Kamu<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau bilang pekerjaanmu belum selesai? Kenapa sekarang kau malah berleha-leha sambil nonton TV begini?"<p>

"Hhh... Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga aku selesai. Well, mungkin 1 jam lagi."

"Tapi seharusnya kau selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu itu! Setelah itu kau mau jungkir balik, kayang, atau salto, terserah!"

"Seharusnya kau _relax_ sedikit, _Indische_. Kau jadi terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga beranak 10 saja. Lagipula hari ini juga panas sekali, duduklah di sini, segelas es teh tubruk atau es selendang mayang tak begitu buruk untuk dinikmati, kan?"

"Hey! Sudah kubilang jangan panggi-panggil aku dengan sebutan _Indische Indische_ itu! Aku sudah merdeka darimu, mengerti?"

"Tak ada salahnya bernostalgia, kan? Es teh tubruknya?"

"BIKIN NDIRI!"

* * *

><p>"Segarnya! Kau memang pintar masak, Indonesia!"<p>

"Tak perlu memuji, aku terbiasa sejak kecil begini. Ingat kan?"

Ah, aku menghela nafas. Kau begitu dingin bersamaan begitu anggun di mataku. Kau telah berubah, aku ingat akan dirimu yang sangat cengeng, manja, begitu manis. Masa-masa kecilmu yang begitu menggemaskan. Kau permak dirimu, menjadi lebih tangguh, tegas, berani, sebut sajalah...

Namun hal itulah yang makin membuatku tertarik padamu. Entah sejak kapan, perasaanku padamu mulai berubah, menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih berarti. Awalnya kupikir apa karena malas olahraga dan makan sayur-mayur, aku terkena penyakit kolesterol atau bahkan gejala stroke. Akhir-akhir ini jantungku berdetak cepat dan otakku serasa tak berfungsi. Tapi mengapa saat hanya ada dirimu? Kita berdua? Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku. Aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi gelas yang sudah kosong itu? Aku ingin mencucinya."

"Ah, maaf. Aku tadi melamun, ini silahkan. _Thanks, by the way_."

"Sama-sama. Ng... Neth—"

'_**Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng...'**_

"Ah, maaf sebentar. Halo? Hey! Kapan kau datang? Aku juga lagi ada bisnis di Indonesia. Oh oke, pukul berapa? Baiklah, di tempat biasa? Oke, thanks. Errr... Maaf, tadi apa katamu?"

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa. Tadi dari siapa?"

"Biasa, Denmark. Kau ingat dia kan? Yang mirip denganku? Haha"

"Oh, mantanmu itu ya? Iya, ingat kok."

Entah aku yang salah dengar atau memang begitu adanya, nada bicara Indonesia barusan terdengar tajam? Menusuk? Judes? Jutek?

"Nada bicaramu aneh banget, cemburukah?" sindirku sambil terkikik pelan.

Kau yang menjadi targetku dengan tiba-tiba memandang ke arahku, wajah kuning langsatmu nampak merah, semerah delima. Apa mungkin benar kau cemburu? Apa boleh aku berharap pada _adikku_ yang satu ini?

* * *

><p>"Woy, Neth! Daritadi diem aja, kenapa kau?"<p>

"Hah? Nggak, bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, kau pasti lagi mikir sesuatu kan? Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

"Ck, _ja... It's about..._"

"_Let me guess_,_ Indische_-mu itu ya? Kau punya perasaan padanya? Sudah kuduga."

"_H-how did you know?_"

"_Well, it's obvious_. Kau sudah lama bersamanya. Apalagi dia sudah bukan _adikmu_. Cih, memang dia tak pernah jadi adikmu kan? Itu hanya dinding pembatas yang kau dirikan agar kau bisa tetap bersamanya. Kau sudah jatuh padanya sejak lama."

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin ada benarnya juga apa yang kau katakan. Entahlah... _So, how's your beloved Norway_?"

Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Denmark. Ya, kami memang sempat memiliki hubungan khusus, namun sayangnya hubungan kami tak berjalan baik sehingga kami harus berpisah. Tapi sekarang Denmark sudah memiliki kekasih lagi, Norway. Entah dengan ilmu apa Denmark bisa menaklukan Norway yang err...sifatnya bisa dibilang...tidak biasa, bukan, spesial? Unik? Entahlah...

Well, tapi hal itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Lagipula kami sudah lama melupakan hubungan itu dan kembali berteman baik layaknya kami yang dulu.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, Neth—"

"Hey! Indonesia! _Long time no see_ ya. Kau sudah besar rupanya."

"Ah, Denmark. Apa kabar? Aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu."

"Aku baik, kau terlihat beda ya, saat aku melihatmu terakhir kali kau masih sepinggangku."

"Ahaha... Eh, kalian mau minum apa? Pasti lelah ya setelah jalan-jalan berdua."

Sekali lagi, hanya perasaanku atau memang nada bicara Indonesia terdengar sarkastis? Mungkinkah memang dia cemburu pada Denmark?

_**15 menit yang lalu...**_

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita tes _Indische_-mu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, ceritanya aku akan bertamu ke rumah _Indische_-mu itu. Nah, saat itu kita akan pura-pura bersikap seakan merindukan masa lalu, saat kita masih jadi kekasih. Kita lihat apa reaksinya? Bagaimana? Jenius kan?"

"Cara seperti itu apa jeniusnya? Kau kan sudah jadi kekasih Norway, ya mana ada pengaruhnya?"

"Tenang, kan _Indische_-mu itu tidak tahu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih lagi."

_**Masa sekarang...**_

"Aku masih menyimpan hadiah boneka beruangmu itu lho, Neth! Manis sekali kau waktu itu."

Denmark tersenyum manis. Dia serius ternyata, dia bersikeras membuat Indonesia cemburu. Benar-benar aneh dia. Untuk apa bersusah payah membuat dia cemburu? Toh, yang punya urusan itu aku.

Tetap saja mau apa yang dia katakan, pandanganku tetap tertuju padanya, Indonesia. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di dapur sana. Wajahnya membelakangi kami. Membuatku semakin penasaran akan dirinya.

"Iya, aku jadi ingat saat kita pertama bertemu aku langsung menyatakan cintaku padamu."

Ya, aku putuskan untuk mengikuti permainan mantanku ini. Aku pun penasaran dengan Indonesia—aku sudah menunggu begitu lama. Aku ingin mengetahui perasaan _adikku_ yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan datang lagi nanti! Bye bye!"<p>

"Ya, aku tunggu kedatanganmu."

_**Blam**_. Pintu menutup mulut, seakan ia tak mau tahu-menahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia bisu. Seketika hening menghampiri. 1 detik...2 detik...3 detik...bahkan aku pun tak bergeming. Ada apa gerangan? Kemana perginya suara rusuh musik Rhoma Idaman tetangga sebelah? Kemana perginya suara merdu Maher Zein yang menggetarkan hati sang author?—plak! Dan lebih lagi, kemana perginya Indonesia?

Kutorehkan kepala ke ruang tamu, tak ada. Dapur, tak ada. Dimana gerangan adikku ini? Kamarnya, tak kutemukan. Selintas pikiran tak enak dan _over_ menghampiri. Bagaimana bila ia diculik? Dibekap? Diikat rapi dengan tambang? Dan lebih buruk, di-di-akh! Tak sanggup kulanjutkan.

Kuperiksa pintu belakang rumah, tak dikunci. Apa dia kabur? Lewat sini? Sebentar Neth, tenangkan dirimu, kau berpikir terlampau jauh.

"Indische! Indische! Kau dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bagaimana ini? Masa bodo bila aku _overacted_ atau bagaimana. Aku takut kehilangan dia lagi...

* * *

><p>Sekilas aku seperti mendengar suara tangisan. <em>Indische<em>-kah? Darimana asalnya? Kubiarkan langkah kaki menuntunku menuju suara tangisannya. Seketika kesunyian menelan habis waktu. Hanyalah tangis yang terdengar, hanya suara cengeng tangismu yang khas di bawah tangga.

"Sial! K-kenapa aku bisa begini? Berhentilah menangis, bodoh! Kau bukan anak kecil!"

"In... Kau di sini rupanya, Indonesia."

Dapat kulihat wajahmu. Wajah seperti waktu itu, wajah yang dulu. Lemah, cengeng, wajah yang selalu meminta perlindunganku karena cemoohan adik-adikmu yang lain. Aku tersenyum. Rindu rasanya.

"Kau menangis lagi? Kenapa kali ini?"

"Apa mak-maksudmu? Aku tidak menangis!"

"Jangan berdalih, aku lihat air matamu, lho."

"Tidak usah sok. Ngapain kamu? Aku sedang ingin sendiri, tahu tidak?"

"Tidak perduli. Aku ingin di sini, sama kamu. Aku kangen sama kamu yang dulu, sih."

Kupandangi terus wajahmu seakan tak pernah lelah memandang. Ingin rasanya bilang 'Aku cinta kamu, Indonesia. Jadi milikku ya?'

"Omong kosong, sana balik saja ke masa lalu! _Karepmu_!"

"Jutek banget, _dek_. Kan aku lagi _pingin_ nostalgia tentang masa lalu sama kamu."

"Tidak usah sok Jawa. Kau ini kompeni, Belanda, _Netherlands_."

"Lah? Terus? Orang bule macam aku _ndak_ boleh pakai aksen Jawa, _dek_?"

Kau mulai jengkel. Entah mengapa aku menyukainya saat kau marah, jengkel karena aku. Entah kenapa...

"Terserah kau lah... Aku lelah, mau tidur. Selamat malam."

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Temani aku, nostalgia. Semalam saja, mau?"

"Terserahlah..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Steno? Sudah kuajarkan bukan?"<em>

_Indische menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut hitam-kecoklatannya bergoyang lembut. Wajah manisnya menampakkan ekspresi tak mengerti. Ya, wajahnya manis meskipun ia laki-laki. Bocah itu berdiri di samping pemuda yang sepertinya sibuk dengan berkas-berkas laporan keuangannya._

"_Makanya Netherlands bantu aku kerjakan PR, ya?"_

"_Iya...iya... Tapi tidak di sini ya. Kita belajar di kamarmu saja."_

_Pemuda itu tertawa renyah melihat senyum terkembang sang bocah kecil yang sedang menggenggam buku PR-nya. Ia merasa adiknya itu terlihat sangat imut. Netherlands lalu menggenggam tangan sang adik, menuntunnya ke kamar adiknya._

"_Jadi, yang mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"_

"_Umm... menghafal huruf-hurufnya, Aku sulit sekali mengingat mereka."_

_Indische mengeluh pelan. Yah... apa mau dikata, problema umum yang dihadapi masyarakat Indonesia kebanyakan kan hafalan, wajar saja dia mudah lupa. Lihat saja pemerintahnya yang dengan mudah melupakan penderitaan rakyat._

"_Hhh... Kau ini, sini. Coba aku tanya. Ini huruf apa?"_

_Netherlands menunjuk sebuah huruf berbentuk bulat kecil. Hmm... Indische berpikir sejenak, menerawang ke dalam kepalanya apa gerangan huruf itu. Dia menggeleng—tidak tahu. Rambutnya bergoyang lembut._

"_Ini 'S', sayang. Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang gurumu ajarkan?"_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku sangat pelupa."_

_Indische merasa sangat bersalah. Ini salahnya, dia tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran karena sibuk menggambar seperti apa dia ketika dewasa nanti, seperti apa benderanya, atau seperti apa pemerintahan di negaranya. Bila aku jadi dirimu, aku lebih memilih tetap tidak tahu, sayang._

"_Kalau kalimat ini? Bacanya apa?"_

_Indische menunjuk sebuah deretan huruf, ada yang seperti u, g, bahkan i. Netherlands tentu dapat membacanya dengan mudah._

"_Itu bukumu dan aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu."_

"_Ng... It's your book and I can get it for you. Ah! Kelihatan seperti bahasa Inggris?"_

"_Hahaha... Anggaplah seperti itu bila memang dapat mempermudahmu mengingat mereka."_

_Sudah dua jam penuh mereka belajar stenografi(*). Sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu menikmatinya. Indische bertanya tentang huruf dan kata ini-itu seolah titik dan koma tak pernah diciptakan, anak ini aktif sekali. Dilain pihak, Netherlands yang dicerca pertanyaan ini-itu lelah menjawab. Tentu saja dia masih teringat akan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai._

"_Ah, lihat! Sudah pukul 08.30 sudah waktunya tidur."_

"_Secepat itukah? Aku masih ingin belajar stenografi."_

_Netherlands tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Indische terlalu asyik belajar, dan akhirnya dia jadi tidak mau tidur. Padahal pukul 06.30 pagi besok dia harus sudah bangun, mandi, kemudian bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Kalau dia terlambat besok, pasti Netherlands akan lebih terlambat. Tentu saja, Netherlands kan juga punya 'PR' dan 'Sekolahnya' sendiri._

"_Kita belajarnya besok lagi, ya? Kalau kamu tidak cepat-cepat tidur, besok pasti terlambat."_

"_Yasudah deh, aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, Kak. Jangan 'bobo' malam-malam ya!"_

_Netherlands terbelalak, kemudian seulas senyum lembut terjuntai di bibirnya. Melihat adiknya mengatakan hal itu begitu membuatnya bahagia. Bahkan Ia lebih bahagia melihat Indische yang mengatakannya dibanding 'mantan pacarnya.' Maklum, mereka baru putus. Netherlands agak sensitif bila nama negaranya disebut-sebut._

"_Iya, selamat tidur, dek._ _goede__nacht__ , heb een mooie droom."(**)_

"_Dank,broer. Jij ook."(**)_

"_**Tulip dan Melati tak akan pernah eksis bila tak ada dirimu."**_

"_Goedemorgen!"(**)_

"_Goedemorgen. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"_

"_Nyenyak, terima kasih. Kakak bagaimana?"_

"_Aku? Hmm... entahlah, semalam aku sibuk mengajari adikku yang tidak ada capeknya belajar."_

_Gelak tawa bahagia memenuhi seluruh isi rumah itu, bersamaan dengan keluhan beserta permintaan maaf Indische karena semalam terlalu semangat belajar._

_Pagi itu diawali dengan senyuman, seperti biasa. Netherlands hari ini memasak untuk mereka, menu pagi ini untuk Indische adalah Nasi dan telur mata sapi. Tidak seberapa memang, dia kan bukan koki handal yang kerja di restoran. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, roti selai kacang dan telur mata sapi. Tidak beda jauh, hanya nasi dan roti saja yang membedakan menu mereka._

"_Kamu masih ingat apa yang kuajarkan semalam, kan?"_

"_Tenang saja, aku masih ingat kok!"_

"_Makanya, kamu lain kali kalau guru menerangkan diperhatikan, paham?"_

"_Iya, maaf... Ah! Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak memperhatikan?"_

"_Dari mana ya? Mau tahu saja, deh."_

"_AH! Netherlands tidak boleh begitu!"_

* * *

><p>"Kamu masih ingat? Waktu itu kau masih kecil, lucu banget. Manis, tapi cengeng."<p>

"Itu kan dulu. Dulu ya, dulu. Sekarang ya, sekarang."

"Tidak seru ah. Begitu saja _ngambek_, malu sudah besar."

"Aku tidak ngambek, kok."

Suasana terasa semakin romantis. Ya, setidaknya untukku. Bagaimana denganmu? Aduh, jadi harap-harap cemas.

"Indonesia, tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu masih kelihatan manis lho."

* * *

><p>"<em>Netherlands, kapan aku akan merdeka? Aku sudah lelah, aku tak bisa lagi begini terus."<em>

"_Sudahlah, tidak usah cerewet. Memang kau pikir hal macam 'merdeka' itu mudah?"_

"_Tap-tapi..."_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Indische! Masuk kamarmu!"_

_Indische tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Netherlands mengatakan hal-hal kejam kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengatakan hal-hal kepadanya seperti itu dengan tanpa beban? Netherlands dulu tidak begini, dia laki-laki yang baik, lembut, tetapi mengapa sekarang ia berubah?_

_Wajar saja, saat ini Netherlands sedang mengalami stress berat. Sejak diluncurkannya bom ke Pearl Harbour, Hawaii—lebih tepatnya pangkalan militer Amerika oleh Jepang, keadaan berbalik drastis. Negara-negara fasis macam Jerman-Italia-Jepang mulai bekerja sama untuk menyerang para sekutu. Dan tak diragukan lagi, Amerika akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan sekutu, balas dendam._

"_Akh! Sialan! Kita benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk!"_

_Netherlands menjambak rambut pirang jabriknya. Sudah jabrik, makin jabriklah ia. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Prajurit-prajurit kerdil berkulit kuning ini tak dapat diremehkan, ia lengah. Netherlands sudah tahu bila target yang mereka inginkan adalah Indische-nya yang berharga, yang tersayang, yang ia banggakan._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Indische padamu!"_

"_Sodesuka, Netherlands-san? Khukhukhu... kita lihat saja nanti. Dia pasti tak akan lama lagi berpaling padaku."_

_Mungkin bagi Netherlands, Jepang terdengar terlalu percaya diri, sombong. Tetapi, memang sepertinya kebenaran memihak Jepang. Indische jatuh ke tangannya. Netherlands tidak mengerti, sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu dibodohi._

"_Netherlands, aku mohon. Tak bisakah kau dengarkan aku walau sebentar saja?"_

"_Sudah kubilang aku tak punya waktu, Indische! Kau harusnya mengerti! Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu yang belum selesai itu!"_

"_Uh... ba—baik, Netherlands."_

_Lagi-lagi. Lagi, lagi, besokpun begini lagi. Indische galau, ia memikirkan sebab-sebab perubahan sikap Netherlands yang sangat drastis. Ia ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu. Hingga..._

"_Konnichiwa, Indische-kun."_

"_Si-siapa kau!"_

"_Ah... kau tak perlu takut. Perkenalkan, aku Jepang."_

"_Je-Jepang?"_

"_Ya, aku datang kemari untuk membebaskanmu, memerdekakanmu dari penjajah itu."_

"_Penjajah? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ya, penjajah. Netherlands-san itu."_

"_Apa maksudmu Netherlands penjajah?"_

"_Ah, kau begitu naif saudaraku. Tak tahukah kau kalau Netherlands-san itu hanya memanfaatkanmu? Hanya memanfaatkan lahan-lahanmu yang masih subur? Yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun itu?"_

"_Hah? Apa? Netherlands?"_

"_Iya, Netherlands-san. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering berkata kasar padamu kan? Sering memerintahmu? Memarahimu? Memukulmu?"_

"_Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

"_Hahaha... tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu kan kalau sifat baiknya itu hanya untuk mengambil simpatimu, saudaraku? Setelah ia mendapat lebih dari cukup, ia tidak akan segan-segan berkata kasar, atau berkelakuan kasar padamu."_

_Indische tak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda berkulit kuning itu. Tetapi sekelebat pikiran bahwa Netherlands merupakan seorang penjajah memang ada. Buktinya, dulu ia berkelakuan sangat baik di depan Indische, tapi sekarang? Ia membentak Indische seolah Indische hanya kotoran pengganggunya._

"_Dengar Indische, aku dan kau adalah saudara lama. Aku tahu kau menginginkan kemerdekaan dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."_

_Indische tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini? Netherlands? Penjajah? Saudara lama, Jepang? Apa-apaan semua ini? Hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Semua hal ini... penuh, kepalanya penuh akannya. Ia tak dapat berpikir._

"_Jadi, bagaimana?"_

_Pemuda berkulit kuning itu mengulurkan tangan yang tak jauh lebih besar kepada pemuda lain di hadapannya. Menunggu jawabannya, kepastiannya untuk meninggalkan 'dia'._

"_Iya."_

* * *

><p>"Masih ngantuk tidak?"<p>

"Sudah tidak. Gara-gara kamu sih."

"Lho? Kok aku?"

"Ya, kan kamu memintaku untuk cerita, ya aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Jadi, mau kubuat tidur?"

"Pakai apa? Obat tidur? Kalau itu aku juga punya."

Memang benar kata Jepang, kau begitu naif, polos. Tak sadarkah kau aku berusaha menarikmu ke lingkar rayuan untuk mendapatkanmu? Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tak paham bagaimana aku bisa jatuh dalam pesonamu. Wajah manis, rambut hitam, iris coklat, kulit sawo matang... Ah, sial. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Hei, melamun kau? Sudah pukul 2, mau tidur tidak?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, mau tidur duluan?"

"Tidak, aku juga belum mengantuk."

"Jadi? Lanjutkan lagi dong."

"Tanpa diberi tahu kau pun sudah tahu, kan?"

"Tapi aku mau dengar langsung dari kamu."

"Hahaha... ganjen kau!"

Kamu tertawa renyah. Aku terpana. Ah, sudah lama rasanya. Aku kembali berpikir, kapan terakhir kali kamu tertawa, ya?

"Ya ampun! Ternyata Indonesia bisa tertawa, ya?"

"Ya tentu bisa. Memang kau pikir aku bukan manusia?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sudah lama sekali tidak lihat kamu ketawa lepas begitu."

Kita terdiam, hening lagi. Sunyi lagi. Tiba-tiba aku galau, rasanya jadi melankolis.

* * *

><p>"<em>Silahkan tanda tangan di sini, Netherlands-san."<em>

_9 Maret 1942, Netherlands menyerah pada Jepang. Penyerahan Indische, bukan, bukan penyerahan negara Indische, tapi penyerahan militernya dilangsungkan di Kalijati, Subang, Jawa Barat. Dengan tersenyum bangga, secara resmi Indische, bukan, Indonesia telah menjadi 'miliknya'._

"_Kalau mengerjakan sesuatu itu yang benar! Dasar bodoh! Pantas saja kau dijajah, bodohnya minta ampun begini!"_

"_Ma-maaf, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi."_

"_Tidak ada maaf! Kau tahu kan hukumannya kalau melakukan kesalahan?"_

_CTAR! CTAR! Suara kecamuk amarah Japan memenuhi ruangan itu—rumah Indonesia. Cambuk hitam itu terayun keras, membuat luka merah—darah di punggung sana-sini. Di punggung Indonesia. Indonesia tidak menyangka, bahkan Jepang, saudaranya, lebih buruk dari 'penjajahnya'._

'_Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak boleh menyerah, aku akan merdeka.'_

_Indonesia bersumpah dalam hati. Iya, dia Indonesia, bukan Indische lagi. Ia akan menjadi negara pertama yang merdeka setelah perang ini. Semoga._

_Sementara Netherlands berpikir keras di rumahnya. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan Indische-nya kembali? Memang benar ia telah menyerah, tapi ia tidak menyerah akan Indische-nya bukan? Ia masih memiliki Indische-nya, secara tak langsung, memang._

_Indonesia benar-benar menderita—lebih menderita. Romusha—kerja paksa ia harus lakukan tiap harinya. Kulitnya yang kuning langsat kini menggelap. Rambutnya kering, terbakar matahari. Tubuhnya kurus kering karena kurang makan, bahkan pakaianpun ia tak punya. Sangat tragis._

_Karena tak tahan, Indonesia mengadakan perlawanan. Kooperasi maupun militer, semua ia lakukan demi memperoleh kemerdekaan. Hingga semua berpuncak pada 17 Agustus 1945..._

_Proklamasi_

_Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia._  
><em>Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan<em>  
><em>dengan tjara seksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja.<em>  
><em>Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05<em>  
><em>Atas nama bangsa Indonesia.<em>  
><em>SoekarnoHatta_

* * *

><p>"Soekarno-Hatta?"<p>

"Mereka presiden pertamaku, masa lupa?"

"Masa bodo. Aku Cuma perduli dengan kamunya."

"Apaan sih, gombal kamu."

Meski wajah manismu memahat rasa kesal, dapat kulihat jelas rona merah di wajahmu. Aku tahu kau malu—malu-malu kucing tapi. Aku tertawa renyah.

"Jadi ingat deh, setelah itu aku berniat 'merebut' kamu lagi."

"Idih, aku sih ogah."

"Jangan begitu lah... Jepang saja restu kok."

"Lebih enak merdeka, bebas rasanya. Memang alasannya apa mau 'rebut-rebut'?"

"Soalnya _aku tresno karo kowe_."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah. Apa harus kuulang lagi?"

"Ap-su-sudah! Tak usah! Apa-apaan sih itu? Jangan bercanda, kau!"

Aku melihatmu, ekspresimu. Kau tersipu malu. Dapat kulihat jelas semburat garis merah di wajahmu. Suasana hening lagi. Kau masih enggan melihat hijau mataku—menoleh, masih tersipu ya?

"Kok _diem_? Kamu tidak membalas pernyataanku?"

"P-pernyataan apa? Tidak tahu, ah! Aku lelah! Mau tidur! _Goede nacht_!"

"Aku tidak main-main lho, Indonesia. Aku serius cinta sama kamu."

Kamu terdiam, kaku. Rona merah itu keluar lagi. Aku mendesah, pasrah. Sepertinya memang orang macam kamu ini sangat merepotkan. Apa boleh buat, aku genggam erat tanganmu—agar tidak lari. Kau tersentak, kaget. Perlahan kutempelkan tanganmu ke dadaku. Dag...dig...dug... dengar tidak?

"Neth—"

"Sekarang mengerti,kan? Aku benar serius, tahu. _Ik hou van jou_."

Cukupkah? Cukupkah bagimu tiga pernyataan cinta dalam bahasa yang berbeda? Latar lagi-lagi hening. Tanpa sadar, wajahku mendekat padamu. Ada apa? Aku tak dapat mengendalikannya? Dengan perlahan kelopak mata ini setengah menutup, masih ingin memandang paras manismu.

Kau pun hanya diam, menungguku. Mencoba mengikuti alur cerita romantis kita. Kian detik wajahku makin dekat...makin dekat... makin dekat... mata kita terpejam seketika. Hingga kita tak sadar, hingga reflek tubuh ini membutakan semua. Hingga pandanganku buram dan penuh akan kamu.

* * *

><p><strong>EINDE<strong>

* * *

><p>(*)stenografi = cara menulis ringkas dan cepat yang biasanya dipakai untuk menyalin pembicaraan<p>

(**)_goede__nacht__ , heb een mooie droom. _= selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah.

"_Dank,broer. Jij ook." _= terimakasih, kak. Kau juga.

"_Goedemorgen!" _= Selamat pagi!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Iya, saya tahu ini abal, ini jelek, ini aneh, ini OOC, ini gaje, ini apalah yang jelek-jelek. Sungguh saya sempat baca ulang dan memang ini tak sebagus yang saya harapkan T^T gomen kudasai atas ke-**_**newbie**_**-an author m(_ _)m**

**Maklum kan? First fic author, banyak salah sana-sini. Tadinya saya mau buat judulnya agak melenceng, Cuma tidak jadi-_- asal readers-nya ngerti aja deh, gitu kesimpulan saya. Hmm... oke, karena first fic, saya boleh minta Review ekstra dong? *digampar***


End file.
